B
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 46. Synopsis As White goes off to find appropriate gear to cross the sandstorm, Black stays behind. He finds a gambler, who makes bets with the construction workers. Black spends some time with the gambler, and plays a custom-made game with him. This gets interrupted as a construction worker appears, whom the gambler uncovers to be a spy of Team Plasma. Chapter Plot At Route 4, Black and White are overwhelmed by the sandstorm. They go back into the building, as they can't cross this sandstorm. White points at a construction worker, who is going with his Pokémon through the sandstorm. Since the two wanted to visit the ruin that is also a resort, Black asks White what can they do. White states they have to cross the desert to reach Nimbasa City, and claims they need to suit up and make their attempt. As White hads off, Black sees White is quite motivated, and sees she also wants to follow her dreams. Black goes to train with Musha for his next Gym Battle, and goes to analyze his next opponent. He suddenly notices the construction workers coming, who are starving. They visit Black and compliment him on studying. As the workers ear lunch, Black hears someone yelling that they earned a jackpot. He looks at the crowd, seeing a oddly-dressed gambler. The workers make their bets, while Black sees this is a card flip. The gambler's Pokémon reveals the card, a Lv. 2 Poliwag. As the grunts leave to continue their work, they tell the gambler they'll see him soon. Black looks at the gambler, wondering why would someone play a game like card flip against the construction workers. The gambler laughs, and shows Black the construction site. He points out that the men are building a road in the sandstorm. Since this could hamper their progress, the gambler explains they need to do something during their break. The gambler states that's why there are card games. The gambler admits he likes to play games, filled with competitions. He claims if Black starts seeing everything as a game, it could help him in Pokémon battles. Black pauses, to which the gambler sees he is interested. Black wants to try out card flip, but the gambler states today's card flip is over. Black is feeling down, but the gambler states he doesn't need to feel discouraged, for everything could be a game. He points at a lone Drilbur coming out of the ground. His Bisharp slams the ground, marking a line. Black asks why did he do that, to which the gambler explains that Drilbur drills into the ground and comes out of it. With Bisharp's line, the gambler asks Black will Drilbur emerged on the right or the left side. The gambler proclaims this to be a Drilbur game. As Drilbur digs, the gambler asks Black which side does he choose. Black states the right side, while the gambler chooses the left side. Drilbur comes out on the right side, so the gambler wins. Black wants another try, and chooses the right side. The gambler sees Black won, as Drilbur came out on the right side. The two repeat this four times, and each side gets two points. For their last bet, Black chooses the left side, while the gambler chooses the right one. As Drilbur digs, Black sees a construction worker has arrived. Drilbur digs out a hole, causing the construction worker to get pulled in. Black realizes Drilbur's digging caused the terrain to be filled with holes. Black goes to help him, but the gambler calms him down, showing the other workers are doing the work on the other side of the route. He states that they were playing games on the different terrain, whereas the construction workers are somewhere else. Moreover, the gambler proclaims that he warned all workers not to come in here, and points out this guy is a fraud. The imposter's Maractus attempts to attack, but gets hit by the gambler's Bisharp, who knocks it away. The sandstorm starts growing more powerful, which makes Black wonder can Bisharp fight under these conditions. The gambler asks him not to worry, for Bisharp is moving at a fast speed. Black notices Bisharp is brushing the sand off, as if it is warding off the sandstorm with a shield. Maractus fires Petal Dance, which Bisharp counters with Fury Cutter. Maractus defends itself with Cotton Guard, and stops Bisharp's attack. The gambler sees that's all Maractus could do: increase its defense, through which Bisharp could cut through. Bisharp slashes Maractus, then takes the imposter's clothes off, revealing to be a Team Plasma grunt. At the same time, Drilbur comes out to the right side, and the gambler wins the Drilbur game. The gambler states he has been a casino dealer for 10 years, and his instincts are quite sharp. Black doubts that, for this was a cover-up to catch the imposter. The gambler confirms this, as he let Drilbur dig here, but states even he did not know where Drilbur would emerge. The gambler, who reveals his face, tells Black that he has nothing else left to say if Black continues to doubt him. Black sees his face, and goes through his notes, realizing that this is Grimsley of the Elite Four. Black asks why is he here, and why did he come to catch the imposter. Grimsley sees Black is filled with questions, but before he answers this, he wants a game. He promises to tell Black if he defeats him in the battle, but Black needs to make a bet, too. Grimsley tells Black needs to offer the most important thing to get the answers. Black thinks about that, and looks at the three Gym Badges pinned on his coat. Debuts Pokémon *Maractus *Bisharp (Grimsley's) Move *Cotton Guard Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 46 chapters